Promises Under The Stars
by Paige1
Summary: When Hitaka Hoshi leaves Japan to take her scholarship in the US, she leaves Fujima behind. Now, her 2 friends, Mikara and Saeko, is gaining suspicion that Fujima is seeing someone else even though the 2 made a promise not to let the distance ruin their r


A/N:    FINALLY!!!!! My first chapter of my first ever fic posted!!!! Such a pity I had to          use a shared account. In case you guys don't know me, I'm YAMASHII, R.O.W.          member, the Goddess of Hentai, 1/2 of Paige. Now, let's see…I have a lot of      people to say thanks to so I have to cut this thing short. 

            I dedicate this to Hoshi, of course, you'll know why later. Here, Hosh, you are one        smart girl. ^^

            Okay, now for the thank you part.

            I wanna thank Hoshi for giving me my 1st acct. in ff.net. Something happened to            it now I can't open it. Next in line is Mi-chan, who had the heart to let me type the   1st chapter in her computer and the 1 who taught me how to enter a creation here.    The whole R.O.W. also for being such good friends to me and for the influence you had given. Thank you once more. And, last but not the least, is a friend of       mine, the REAL Paige…ANONYMOUS!!! Hehehehe…let's put it that way.

            P.S. I used some of the R.O.W. members' names here, hope you don't mind. ^^

Disclaimer: You know what…I don't own any blahblahblah…

Chapter 1

            1:30 AM, U.S.A.

            Hitaka Hoshi glanced at her luminous alarm clock, sighed, rubbed her eyes and looked enviously at her friend, Mizukara Ayuru, who slept because of the tiredness brought by too many assignments and is currently drooling at Hoshi's pillow. Hoshi was tempted to join her friend to Dreamland Express but she can't. Just because of a philosophy term paper.

            If you knew Hoshi you'd probably gasp and say "What the-?" in exclamation. For Hitaka Hoshi is one of the best philosophy students in her whole university. But this topic is too great, too early to bring up to a healing heart. And that topic is obviously about love.

            Hoshi loved only one man all her life (aside from her male relatives, that is.). But he is far away from her, too far away to hold in her arms forever. 

            "Kenji," a teardrop escaped from her eye as she stared out at the sky, her memory journeying to the past.

            "I will always love you."

            "Same here."

            "Please don't forget me."

            "How could I? You're one of the best things ever happened to me."

            "Oh, Kenji. I-"

            Knock, knock, knock. Three knocks were heard. The three knocks that made Hoshi go back to reality. The horrible truth that Kenji Fujima, her love, is not beside her and he never will. 

            "Uh, Hosh, you still awake?" A gentle voice was heard behind the door.

            "C'min, Saeko." 

            Mizuku Saeko, a girl, about Hoshi's age, entered hugging a stuff toy. "Hi."

            Hoshi yawned. "What brings you here?"

            "Well, I was looking for Mikara [1] and- Hoshi, what's wrong? Have you been crying again?" Saeko looked concerned.

            "No, I'm fine." Hoshi lied.

            "No you're not," a teasing voice called out from behind.

            "Eh?"

            "You were crying earlier." A catfaced Mikara teased.

            "You…" Hoshi's blood boiled.

            "Cool off, I'm leaving." Mikara smiled. "Let's go, Saeko."

            "Hai, hai." Saeko followed Mikara. "Oh, and Hosh?"

            Hoshi looked up from her paper. "Yep?"

            "Sleep now. I'll make your paper."

            "Thank you."

            "And don't cry for him." Mikara gave her word of warning. "Someone who cheated on you is not worth crying for."

            "Mikara!" exclaimed Saeko."

            But Mikara continued walking. ":Let's go, Saeko. G'night, Hoshi. Or rather, good morning."

-----------

At Mikara and Saeko's dorm room…

            "Why did you say that?!" yelled Saeko.

            "Isn't ti true? Fujima cheated on her!" Mikara shot back.

            "What do you mean?" Saeko frowned, pretending not to know.

            "Oh, please, Saeko! You know what Yuki and I saw in Sakura Park before we left Japan!"

            Saeko felt guilty of the reminiscence. "You're right Mikara. I saw it."

            Mikara raised an eyebrow. "You were spying on Fujima, ne? What did you see? You had a better view from where Yuki and I stood."

            "I knew it was Fujima from the start but…that was not like him. And the way Hosh told me how he made those promises last Star Festival.  Those sounded so real…"

            "What did you see?" Mikara insisted of asking.

            "I saw Fujima embracing someone. That someone resembled Hoshi so I thought it was okay. But then…"

            "What?" Mikara's interest grew.

            "She didn't have the mole." Saeko was near to tears. "Kenji even kissed her."

            There, Saeko burst into tears. "I can say no more, Mikara. It hurts me as much as it hurts Hoshi."

            Mikara remained silent. "I'm going to bed." She muttered at long last.

            `

----------------

            Hoshi wiped away the tears boring around her eyes. She had heard the whole conversation that took place earlier in her two friend's bedroom. Is it true? She never remembered Kenji taking her to the Sakura Park. Hoshi wiped her tears away. There's only one way to find out. 

            Hoshi dialed Kenji's number fast. Ringing…ringing…

            "Hello?" Kenji's voice boomed at Hoshi's ears. Hoshi cried, sniffled yet not talk. 

            "Hello? Anyone in there?" He said repeatedly. "Hello?"

            Hoshi dropped the phone down. She will never attempt to try to find the truth; the horrible truth. 

            "I'm confused…" she desperately whimpered." I am so confused."

A/N:     Well? Whadya think?

            Anyway, reviews please!!! I'd appreciate that!!! Chapter 2? We'll see…


End file.
